


Gender Confusion

by animewriter



Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans
Genre: F/M, Gender Change, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin finds himself in love with a raven haired beauty..too bad She is really a boy. How will Danny cope when he is experimented on and now changes into a girl whenever he shows any high emotions? Will he ever be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> reviews help me update

Danny couldn't believe it. He had always thought that he would always have his friends to count on...but ever since he told them about his latest conflicting issue they had all been avoiding him. He was so stupid..he shouldn't have told them that he had secretly always secretly liked boys more than girls. It wasn't like he had a crush on tucker..why had he had such a disgusted look on his face when he told them? More importantly what was he going to do now that he had no friends? It was bad enough that the world was as always rejecting both him..and his ghost self...but now to have his friends do so too..well it was more than he could bare. Could...he find anyone to love him as he was?

Robin grinned as he jumped off a beam landed neatly on his feet. Starfire cheered from where she was watching.

"Yay Robin!" She cheered as Robin dusted himself off. Beastboy hurried in just than with Cyborg bringing up the rear.

"Is it for a briefing?" Robin asked curiously.

"Its for a mass missing person case. Apparently a bunch of "special" young teens have gone missing in the area." Cyborg informed him as Starfire gasped.

"Those poor young humans." Starfire gasped in concern.

"What? Do we know who is behind this yet?" Robin asked as he followed them out the door.

"I don't know hopefully we will find out soon." Beastboy sighed as he scratched his head. "The horror movie mega-marathon is on at 10."

"Yea..because that is so..important." Raven snorted.

"It is when i have been waiting for it all week." Beastboy protested.

"WE can Record it." Robin assured. "Lets just go investigate."

Danny now morphed into Phantom flew as fast as he could to get away from the strangers perusing him. "What have i ever done to you?" he called over his shoulder as he narrowly missed getting shocked by a beam of light. "I don't even know you!...at least that i remember." Danny trailed off before he dodged another. after a hour of chasing he looked around him and let out a breath of relief. "Finally i am safe." He said as he floated down to the ground and changed back into his human form.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice laughed and before he could react ripples of pain shot through his body and than he felt and saw nothing.

You..will be our finest specimen." A second voice smirked as the shadowed man stepped beside the still laughing one.


	2. Chapter 2

The five teens snuck through diffrent ends of the secret lab. "Ok you all know the plan right." Robin asked from his position on the roof where he stood by Starfire.

"For the last time we got this." Beastboy groaned more eager to get fighting than he was to go over battle plans again. "You two take the top while Raven does look out. Cyborg over rides the system after that the rest of us spread out taking out baddies and rescue the hot sexy girls in distress."

"Like any girl would fall for your flirting." Raven voice scoffed through the talkies in their ears.

"LIke you dont want me." Beastboy teased making kissing sounds into the sound peice.

"Focus guys focus!" Robin groaned. "Lets get serious here."

Danny started straight ahead unable to move. He had been stuck in this strange goo for who knows how long. All he knew was that he was in pain and afraid. Ever since he had been captured all these men in white coats wanted to do was poke and prode him. They injected him with unkown things that made him feel strange.. all the while they would nod and just take notes.

It was at the point now where he almost didn't care anymore..he had pretty much gave into his fate..clearly he was going to die here. His only regret was that he didn't fight back hard enough.

It didn't take long for Cyborg to hack the system. It almost disturbed him how little protected this place was..Were they just that confident..or were they hiding something?

"Systems down is everything else clear?" Cyborg asked.

"looks like it." They chorused.

"Ok I im sending you guys the layout and where the missing teens are being held. " Cyborg informed them as he did it.

" Got it. Meet me there." Robin ordered already following the route.

It didn't take him long to get to the room where they were being held. He looked through the vent where he was currently in and almost gasped. "Man if you could see what i see." He whispered.

"What?" Beastboy asked as he turned a corner. "What do you see?"

"They are keeping these poor guys in pods." Robin explained as he scanned the area.

"Well either way don't do anything just wait for..." Cyborg started to instruct only to be ignored by the acrobat.

"And there he goes.." Starfire said nervously.

To say the scientists were surpised was an understatement. One minute they were alone and the next thing they knew they were on the ground.

"Guards!" one of the Scientists screeched as he tried to duck getting hit by a baterang.

"Sorry." Robin chuckled. "They are not available."

"You foolish child." The head scientist Snarled charging at him with a ax only to be knocked out by a flying fist. "Nice Cyborg." Robin smirked giving a thumbs up as the others took the remainder down. "Now to free the captives." He said suddenly all business.

"We got about five of them here..wasn't there supposed to be more?" Starfire asked confused.

"at least 12 last i checked." Raven agreed getting concerned.

"According to files here..4 escaped and 3 of them didn't survive the tests." Cyborg said solemnly.

"Lets just free these five and get out of here." Raven said coolly.

Robin made quick work of hacking and opening the pods. The five missing teens awoke and looked around nervously almost reluctant to step out. "Its ok you are free. We are here to take you back to your homes." He said trying to coax them out. the two boys that were in there were the first to come out. They looked a bit worse for wear but manageable.

"Can you guys walk out of here?" Starfire asked seeing if they would need help.

The three looked at each other and nodded. "Yea do you want us to help carry the others out?" A redhead in a torn yellow and red suite asked.

Beastboy blinked. "Dude..Speedy is that you?" He asked mouth open.

"Yea..its me ..i got caught." Speedy said sheepishly.

"So thats where you were for the past month." Robin explained. "I had heard from the others that you went missing."

Speedy opened his mouth to respond when a high indistinguishable voice yelp and a thud sounded. They turned to see one of the younger girls sprawled painfully on the floor. Her short gravity defying raven hair was plastered to her sweating forehead. Robin being the closest hurried over and carefully turned the slightly smaller teen over. "Are you ok Miss.." Robin started to ask the girl who looked over at him with glazed over blue eyes. At the mention of miss though the eyes sharped slightly in annoyance. "Miss..What? my name is Danny!" The girl weakly corrected him silently wondered what possessed him to think he was a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

When Danny awoke next he found himself laying in a simple hospital like bed in a dark room. Thinking he was still captured he started to rip the tubes out of him and scrambled off the bed only to almost fall through the floor. He quickly righted himself and let out a breath of relief before looking around to access his surroundings. He went ghost and phased through the door only to go through someones body who was about to open the door. He turned as the other let out a surprised gasp. His eyes widened. There before him was none other than Robin of the Teen titans! Where the Hell was he?

Robin utterly infatuated had been by what he thought was a girl's side since 'she' arrived only to find out only two days later that not everything was as it appeared to be. The kids body was pretty much healed when it started to change shape. Within seconds what was once a gorgeous female was now a still rather feminine but obviously male teen.

With a quick dna and background test he found out that the male was 15 year old Danny Fenton son of two supernatural scientists Maddie and Jack Fenton who specialized in Ghosts. Nothing remarkable was really said about him..just a below average student with a questionable attendance record. It was shown however that said teen had been on the missing kids list for almost a whole month. His parents were in hysterics offering a rather substantial reward for his return. Most importantly..this Danny Fenton was according to the records 100 % male.

Still despite this..he still couldn't let go of the crush he had on this gir..guy..still he sat for hours by Danny's side..he was just heading back to the room now when he felt a gust of cold air causing him to gasp and shudder. It was than the form of a white haired version of Danny appeared with wide eyes beside him.

"Danny?" Robin asked eyebrow raised.

"How do you know my name?" Danny demanded fists raised ready for a fight.

"I am Robin..I.."Robin started only to be interrupted.

"Yea i know you are Robin of the teen titans..Formally side kick to the big Batman.." Danny said as if reciting some line from a history book. "I get that but..why do you know me?"

"When we found you among the captives..we looked you up so we could help find out where you lived ..Tell me..Danny..do you recall anything that those Doctors did to you or why they wanted you?" He prodded to which the boy shook his head before giving a thoughtful look.

"well I do know they said they wanted to experiment on me...and see how i ticked..but other than that no..I did see other superheros there too though...are they ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Most of them made it out fine.."Robin assured. "but you..well you maybe a little different than when you were captured." he warned.

"How so? did they mess with my powers?" He asked transforming and making an ice crystal appear in his hands to test it out. "I feel fine.."

"Well you see..when we found you..you were a girl." Robin said lightly.. a little too lightly..

"WHAT!" Danny screeched. A bright ring incased him..and when it disappeared what was once a boy was now a very ticked off female. "Your joking!"

"No...I am...not .." Robin said gesturing to her form.

"Oh your a girl again." Beastboy cheered. "Hot."

"Ah..fudge." Danny grumbled.

"Mr and Mrs. Fenton..I don't know what to tell you..but its been a month now..and we have no clues or leads..." The Detective said blank faced. "We may have to consider the fact that your son..is not .."

"Don't even say it mister!" Maddie snapped. "My baby boy is fine. I would know if he was dead. I would."

Jazz sniffed and wiped away a tear as she listened from the top of the stairs. "Oh baby brother...please be alright.." She prayed.

We lost all our subjects..it was a complete failure!" The tall one growled as his minions cowered before him. "We promise we will get them back. We will." They swore trying to save their lives.

"You better especially that ghost teen. I want Her back the most..I have plans for her." The man ordered with a smirk.

"Well..he isn't a full girl yet...only half the time...Remember." One of them reminded tentatively only to get shot.

"Get out of my sight. If i don't get Her and the others back soon..Someone else will die." He warned ignoring the now dead minions comment. After all a few more treatments and he was good as she in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny now a calm if not moody male sat stabbing into the pancakes that were just served to him by an overly eager beast boy. For the past two days that he was holed up here he has had to deal with both Robin and Beast boy hitting on him and competing for his attention. Whats worse..was he had a mild crush on Robin..ever since he saw him in the titans news...not that he was going to encourage it...he wasn't!

"Would you like some more pancakes?" Beast boy asked undeterred by the lack of interest Danny was giving.

"No..I still am working on these..six you just gave me." Danny said blandly. If he had to ever look at pancakes again after this...he may just get sick...Still he hadn't eaten normal food in so long...he just had to eat something..

"So..Danny tell me how long have you had ghost powers?" Robin asked leaning in curiously.

"About a year.." Danny answered before taking another bite. "So..how long do i have to be here..I should get home soon..My parents are worried sick ."

"Well we have to see what was all done before we can fully let you go..although from the testing we have done...it does look your...gender problem maybe...irreversible." Raven said solemnly.

"Well..that...just bites..." Danny sighed defeated. "just another thing..i have to worry about my parents freaking out about." He face planted on the table with a groan.

"You mean about the ghost powers?" Beast boy asked as Starfire sat down.

"No..that I am gay." Danny groaned not even bothering to lift his head.

"Oh..Well your parents shouldn't freak if you are gay. Thats good I am gay too..Just the happiest!" Starfire said naively.

"Starfire...thats not the kind of gay he was talking about. " Raven scoffed. Starfire soon became confused. "What...?"

"I told my parents and friends I liked guys before i was kidnapped..it didn't go well." Danny muttered in depression.

"Oh..well..on the plus side...if you like guys..than if you turn into a girl...it will be easier to get a guy." Cyborg suggested trying to be comforting.

"That doesn't help...I would prefer to be a guy.." Danny sighed.

"Well if it helps..I like you no matter what you are." Robin said sincerely causing Danny to blush. "DOn't worry we will figure it out..and no matter what happens you are always welcome with us."

"Yea..we could always use a guy like you on our team." Cyborg agreed as Starfire cheered.

"Thanks guys..I appreciate it." Danny smiled.

Just than the moment was ruined by the alarm.

"Titans we got trouble." Robin said shifting gears into serious mode before grabbing his belt. "Lets go." Danny already turned into a ghost and flew beside him. "You don't have to come..if.." Robin started only to be interrupted by Danny. "Its a hero..things..sides working with you guys could be fun."

"I feel so bad..for how we acted...do you think Danny Ran away because of us?" Tucker asked guiltily. "It probably didn't help." Sam agreed with a frown. "but don't worry Tucker we will find him. We got the gear to find him.."

"But we haven't been able to pick up anything in a month." Tucker protested just before Sam turned on the world news only to see none other than Danny phantom fighting along side non other than the titans.

"In recent news The titans have found a new member to their team...just who is he and where did he come from?" The news announcer said just as it showed Danny taking out monster with the help of Robin and the others.

"Well..that answers that question.." Sam said surprised.

"No way he left us for another team!" Tucker screeched.

"We need to go get him..and tell him we are sorry." Sam said already packing. "Come on Tucker."

"...Boss we have located Her..she was on the news." A henchman said as he hurried over. "She is with the titans." A manic laughter errupted from the darkness only for none other than the Joker to step out. "Good...good. This is going to be fun.."


	5. Chapter 5

Danny had never felt more at home than he did with the titans. He hardly ever gave his previous life a moments thought anymore. However it seemed that even for Danny Phantom things could never truly be left alone.

It was a peaceful day filled with no crime fighting a hungry group a teens found themselves at the local Pizza joint ordering pizza half cheese half meat eaters. The moment the pizza was on the table everyone dug in. IT was down to the last meat eaters peice when three of them had their hands on it and glares set on their faces.

"I hope you two know that I wont give in at all." A now girl Danny warned with a hiss.

"I Deserve this piece I have been working my butt off all day." Cyborg protested not giving in.

"You wouldn't steal from a little girl like me would you?" Danny asked taking full advantage of his now girl features making sure to reveal a part of his breast when he leaned in. Robin let go of it and looked away as he tried to cover up a nose bleed. Danny grinned triumphantly but Cyborg still held firm.

"I don't care if you are a girl right now or how big your breasts are I am having this pizza!" Cyborg said firmly not giving in an inch as danny started to pout.

"Aw just give her the pizza!" Starfire protested. "SHe looks like she is going to cry."

"You guys do realize there is still another cheese piece left." Raven reminded dryly only to have it eaten by Beastboy. "Nevermind ..i stand corrected.

Danny took this moment of distraction to shoot a blast of ectoplasm at Cyborgs face causing him to lean back in surprise and let go of the pizza. "Ha I win." Danny laughed before taking said pizza and eating it right in front of his face.

"You cheated." Cyborg groaned as he mourned the loss of pizza.

Just than Danny was hit in the head with a boomerang causing him to fall backwards and half the table to laugh. "Danny are you ok?" Robin asked as he leaned down to help him up. Just than two teens came running onto the scene. "Tucker look there it is." Sam said excitedly.

Do you see him?" Tucker asked hurring to catch up. However when they came on the scene they didn't see any boy that looked like danny...however there was an older and more mature looking Girl danny..causing them to become confused.

"Tucker..Sam?" Danny asked surprised and a little nervous.

"..Danni?" Sam asked unsure. "What are you doing here? Is Danny around?"

"What? I am Danny..oh.." He looked down at himself and tried to calm down and force his old self back. It took some time but he managed to change back into a boy. "See..."

"What happened to you!" Sam and Tucker asked surprised.

"Well you know i got kidnapped by a bunch of baddies, experimented on, visited by a psychotic clown, got rescued by the teen titans joined them..and no i am some times a girl...eh you know the usual." Danny shrugged indifferently.

Mean while...

"You might be of use to me." Slade pondered "After all Robin seems to be so attached to that Phantom. "

elsewhere.

"boss someone others seem to have become interested in your bride ..what do we do?" A henchman asked nervously.

"We kill them obviously. " Joker hissed. "I will not let anyone else take away my girl..its been so long since i last had a Harley..We must act soon and get her back.." He said as he looked over at a harley quinn suite that was hung up and ready. "DOn't worry Harley dear..i am comming." he said as he petted the outfit tenderly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapters for my stories are going to be wensdays.fridays,and mondays

The other titans leaned against the outside of the hallway as they gave Danny some privacy as he talked to his old friends. "Do you think..that Ghost Boy is leaving?" Beast Boy asked sadly. The others looked at him their faces echoing his and wondering the same thing. Robin looked even worse for wear..if anything he looked a little jealous even if he was trying to hide it.

"If..he leaves..he leaves. We can't stop her...er him from leaving." Robin informed them coolly.

"Danny..your parents are looking for you..Your sister has even took time off of school and is on her way here right now." Sam informed him as she leaned against the counter. "Why didn't you come home after you were rescued?" Tucker added distractedly as he looked around. "We miss you dude."

"I was never planning on coming back." Danny informed them cooly as he crossed his arms. They took in his appearance and noticed how much he had changed..he looked more relaxed...and his clothes were looser and all black and white...the type of clothes you would see on either a boy or girl. More than likely to accommodate whichever gender he changed into. "I was running away.." he admitted unashamedly.

"Look..I know we didn't handle things as well as we should have..we should have been more understanding..Please forgive us." Sam said pleadingly. "I was just so hurt..because..i loved you...like really loved you ." She admitted.

"I can't change who i am for you. I love boy's and thats that." Danny said as he nervously rubbed the back of his gravity defying hair. "Besides with the way things are going its only fair..I mean.. I am kinda half girl now.." He said with a nervous laugh. "I am not the same person I was before i left. I have experienced too much..and I have made too many connections here..I am not asking you to understand me..Nor even like me anymore..but please just go back home."

The two looked between each other knowing there was no use arguing with him. "What should we tell your parents Dude?" Tucker asked thinking back to how worried they were even before they left to find him. "They are offering an award to whoever even has a small amount of info on your whereabouts." Sam added bitting her lip. "You should at least call and tell them you are ok."

Danny nodded knowing it to be true. "Yea..i know..I will." Danny agreed softly.

The joker laughed maddly as he twirled the cane that was once mad mods. "I must thank you for agreeing to give up your equipment Old man." He grinned as his henchmen threw the protesting but weak british villian out. "YOU can have it back when I am done...maybe." He grinned as he twirled the cane.

Maddie paced the kitchen as she tried to keep her mind off of the fact that her son was still missing..It had taken a toll on them all. Jack wouldnt even fiddle with his experiments anymore. She was about ready to cook something when the phone rang. She hurried over to answer it hoping it was good news..Who was on the other end though was a surprise..albeit pleasant one.

"Hello? " Maddie asked unsure.

"Mom?...its me Danny."

"My baby..."

Danny hung up the pay-phone and looked back over to the teen titan tower before turning to give his two former friends a small weak smile. "Take care of the town for me ok.." He asked. "Yea..we will danny."

"Will we ever see you again?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Yea...after i get things figured out..i will come back if only to visit." Danny assured before giving the two a hug and returning back to his new home.

He Found his new team and family waiting. "So..are you staying?" Beast boy asked hopefully.

"Yea..WHy would I leave Im having too much fun." Danny grinned as they others cheered. Robin came up to him looking stiffly as if holding something back . If he had something he was going to say though it was almost knocked out of him when Danny came up and hugged him tight causing Robin to blush. OVer the time..it seemed that the two of them had grown especially close..not quite to where Robin would want..but it was good enough for now..and thanks to Danny agreeing to stay..it almost seemed like he had all the time in the world.

If only that was true..


End file.
